


Boundaries

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gen, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan informs Koda about boundaries particularly when it comes to royalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Space

Ivan looked up just as the prince entered. He gave a bow and inclined his head. "Your highness"  Phillip gave Ivan a brief nod before he was lifted off his feet into a tight hug by Koda. Ivan groaned inwardly and glared at Koda. Koda lowered the prince down gently.

Koda gave Ivan an apologetic look. "Sorry, get carried away." he gave the prince a small smile. Ivan sighed, giving the prince room, he took Koda aside. 

"You must be careful when greeting Zandar royalty, however good your intentions might be; you must be humble and show respect."  He demonstrated by bowing low and then coming back up. 

Koda nodded, Ivan gave him a small smile. He slipped his arm around Koda, "Good, let us return to our duties then." 

As Ivan was inspecting on of the samples they had gathered on an expedition, a hand touched his shoulder. Ivan looked up to see Phillip standing before him his arm resting on his shoulder. Ivan quickly regained his composure and took a deep breath. "Your highness, what is your desire?"

Phillip gave him a small smile, "Sir Ivan, there's no need for all of the formalities. Just Phillip will do fine."

"As you command, what is it that you require of me?"

Phillip placed his hands on either side of Ivan. "Sir Ivan, you have much courage, I've seen it for myself. You inspired me to become a ranger, without you or Koda." He inclined his head over in Koda's direction. "I would be just a spoiled prince, unfit to be a ranger."

Before Ivan could say anything in reply, Philip embraced him. It was all so sudden, he hadn't been expecting it. He recalled his days as a knight, he had been strictly forbidden to lay a hand on royalty. He kept his hands firmly clasped to his sides. He spotted Koda coming over to them from his corner. He drew them before him in a tight hug, his arms holding onto the both of them.   

After a brief moment, they broke apart, Ivan stared first at Phillip then at Koda incredulously. He swallowed and took another breath. Being this close proximity to the Prince was making him feel slightly uneasy.

Philip grinned "Thanks, Koda that wasn't something I expected."

Koda smiled back "Phillip, friend."

Ivan stiffened, he hadn't been used to this kind of reaction. He heard Phillip's laugh in his ear, giving him chills. It was a short and playful. When they broke apart, Ivan was still standing, all thought gone from his head. It was if someone had taken the words out of his mouth. 

Phillip clapped him on the back, bring him out of his daze. 

"How about lunch?"

Koda nodded excitedly and glanced over at Ivan. 

Ivan shrugged "Whatever you think is best."

Koda raced towards the doorway, with Phillip and Ivan following closely behind him.


	2. Unspoken

The three of them sat together at a table, Ivan took great care not to sit too close to the Prince. Koda on the other hand took a seat closer to Phillip. Ivan watched as Koda and Phillip began to eat in front of him. He took a small bite out of his burger and did not pick it up again.

“Is everything alright Ivan?”

Ivan swallowed “Everything is fine.” He took an opportunity to look away from the prince and instead concentrated the ketchup stain on the table.

Ivan adjusted his chair a few times more than necessary, he couldn’t explain the feeling he got when Phillip was in close proximity.  Philip reached over to grab on of Ivan’s fries untouched. He hesitated, “Do you mind?”

Ivan shook his head.  Phillip grabbed the fry and as he moved his hand it made contact with Ivan’s hand. 

Ivan’s heart thudded frantically against his chest; he swallowed as Phillip’s hand casually brushed against his. He could hardly begin to understand what had come over him; he was usually much more composed then this.

His leg was moving up and down, he hadn’t realized until Phillip had placed a hand on it to stop it from jiggling. Phillip smiled “You’re jiggling the table, Sir Ivan.”

“I apologize” Ivan said, he was grateful his voice was steady.

Phillip glanced over at Koda, still immersed in his meal.

“Sir Ivan is there something you wish to tell me?”

“Nothing of import, your highness”

“Please tell me, is there anything that is troubling you?”

 Ivan sat still for a moment, unable to find the words. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted with a loud belch from Koda. Koda blushed, and looked over at Ivan apologetically.

“I very Sorry” he muttered.

Ivan glanced over at Phillip to gauge his reaction. To Ivan’s complete and utter disbelief, Phillip burst out laughing. It lasted for a minute before Phillip recovered.

“Your highness” Ivan exchanged a look with Koda in confusion.    

Phillip gave Ivan a small smile, “I’m quite alright, and it’s just growing up royalty I’ve grown accustomed to all these rules and manners that I had to adhere to. It’s just nice to not have to deal with that now.”

Ivan nodded, and as they finished eating. Phillip got up to throw away the residue of their meal in the trash. Ivan got up and offered to throw away the trash.

Phillip shook his head, “I figured I should help anyway I can.”

Ivan sat back down and watched as Phillip made his way over to them.

Koda and Ivan made their way outside back to the base. Ivan noticed Philip walking away from them in the opposite direction.

“Your highnesses, if I may ask where are you off to?”

Phillip grinned “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He walked over to his car and got in the backseat. Ivan watched for a brief time as the car drew further and further away before heading back into the base.

 

 


End file.
